Te revoir
by Niacy
Summary: Partir n'est jamais tâche facile, d'autant plus lorsqu'on laisse un peu de son cœur derrière soi... Même si cela, Lavi et Kanda se l'interdisent. Les sentiments, ce n'est pas pour eux... C'est triste mais c'est du Lavi X Kanda, alors souriez !


**Auteur** : Niacy^^.  
**Titre** : Te revoir...  
**Pairing** : Lavi et Yuu Kanda.**  
Rating** : T. Mais ATTENTION ! Pour celles et ceux n'ayant pas compris, cette fic traite de relations amoureuses et charnelles entre deux hommes. Même si c'est à mots couverts. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas.**  
Disclaimer **: Est-ce nécessaire de le préciser ? Bon, d'accord. Kanda et Lavi ne sont pas à moi. * Niacy écrase une larme. * Ils sont à Katsura Hoshino, eh oui ! * Niacy soupire de dépit. *

**Résumé** : Partir n'est jamais tâche facile, d'autant plus lorsqu'on laisse un peu de son cœur derrière soi... Même si cela, Lavi et Kanda se l'interdisent. Les sentiments, ce n'est pas pour eux... C'est triste mais c'est du Lavi X Kanda, alors souriez^^ !

* * *

_Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur mon couple préféré: **Lavyuu**. Rien de bien original mais vala, je me suis faite plaisir et j__'espère que ce sera réciproque. Je suis contente, certaines ont écrit sur ce pairing rare. YOUPI ! Continuez ! ! Ils le méritent vraiment._

_Cet OS a été inspiré du générique de fin de l'épisode 103 de l'anime. Pas de spoil, tout ceci n'est que pure interprétation de ma part. Si certains ne l'ont pas vu, aucun souci pour la compréhension et puis, je suis restée discrète pour les éventuels retardataires dans la découverte de D. Gray-Man. Par contre, si vous êtes curieux et voulez le lien pour voir les épisodes en VOST, contactez-moi !  
_

_Je profite de cet espace pour remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour mon OS précédent : Au-delà des apparences ; notamment les anonymes (Ayame, Mether et Deida)__ que je ne pouvais pas joindre personnellement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos emails en MP !  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture. _

_Biz, Niacy^^._

* * *

**.:.: Te revoir :.:.  
**

* * *

L'atmosphère pesante des événements passés et le temps triste à pleurer qui sévissait à l'extérieur donnaient à l'immense tour de la Congrégation une allure des plus morbides. Tout n'y était que langueur et tristesse, tant dans les corps que dans les esprits. Le moral était au plus bas parmi les troupes : les scientifiques ne savaient plus où mettre la tête, submergés par le flot d'informations réunies depuis l'attaque du Comte, les trouveurs se sentaient désœuvrés mêmes si certains d'entre eux étaient repartis en mission. Quant aux exorcistes, ils se reposaient, éreintés et épuisés qu'ils étaient après toutes ces péripéties.

Dans l'immense bureau de Komui, où gigantesques bibliothèques lourdement chargées et multitudes de documents tapissant le sol se disputaient la primeur, s'étaient réunis les exorcistes présents dans la Citadelle. Le Grand Intendant les regardait tous : sa petite sœur chérie Lenalee, son sang, sa vie ; Allen, le jeune maudit qui lui posait un certain nombre de soucis avec ce satané Leverrier ; Link, à quelques pas de lui, le surveillait ; Kanda qui, pour ne pas changer, arborait son visage des plus aimables dans l'ombre de son co-équipier, le grand Marie. Miranda, toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans son rôle d'exorciste, paraissait ridiculement petite à ses côtés. De ses yeux cernés de noir, elle fixait le Roumain, Alystair Krory, qui attendait la suite des évènements et surveillait de son regard inquiet ses comparses. Lavi et Bookman, au centre, étaient silencieux et le fixaient avec attention. Komui ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Merci à vous tous d'être venu.

— Tch' Comme si on avait eu le choix », marmonna une voix sombre sur sa gauche.

Le Chinois ne prit pas la peine de rabrouer le Japonais. Sans doute l'habitude.

« Vous connaissez tous la situation actuelle. La Congrégation est en plein remaniement. Nos nouveaux quartiers ne sont pas encore disponibles, les modalités de transferts me prennent un temps fou. Et je suis surchargé de paperasses. C'est affligeant..., lança Komui d'un air de chien battu.

— ... »

Le silence.

L'assemblée réunie observait étrangement leur chef partir dans ses délires, redoutant la tournure que son discours allait prendre. Komui rumina intérieurement : Personne ne l'avait jamais compris ! Pauvre de lui ! Il toussota quelque peu pour se redonner une certaine contenance avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement :

« Bref. Le Comte ne s'est pas manifesté depuis un certain temps, les dommages que nous lui avons causés doivent l'occuper et nous permettent donc de souffler un peu. Vous tous ici présent en avez grandement besoin. »

Les yeux se froncèrent dans l'auditoire, toute leur attention était tournée vers lui. Personne ne comprenait où il voulait en venir, or cette introduction ne présageait rien de bon.

« Bookman, je vous laisse la parole. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête pour acquiescer et, après avoir avisé son 'petit-fils', se tourna vers ses confrères exorcistes.

« Comme l'a souligné le Grand Intendant, la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons laisse présager un peu de répit pour nos deux camps. La guerre contre le Comte Millénaire n'est pas terminée et l'histoire n'est pas écrite, loin s'en faut. Cependant, au vu des derniers évènements et de l'avenir prochain de l'Organisation, notre mission ici en tant que Bookmen n'est plus d'actualité. Lavi et moi-même partons demain.

— QUOI ? »

Cette exclamation s'était élevée de l'assemblée en une même voix. L'incompréhension générale était de mise sous les yeux ébahis de certains et les visages entendus des autres.

Lavi, solidaire de son 'grand-père', se tenait droit, le visage impassible où aucune émotion ne se lisait. Un véritable Bookman. Il ne baissa pas la tête et affronta les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

« C'est vrai, Lavi ? », demanda Lenalee, sincèrement choquée par la nouvelle.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et se contenta d'un sourire penaud mais qui ne trompait personne.

Allen et lui échangèrent un long regard. Le jeune Anglais savait que les Bookmen devaient partir. Lavi, au détour de leurs longues conversations, le lui avait dit à mots couverts, lui avait un peu raconté son rôle dans la Congrégation. Mais il avait beau s'y attendre, Allen accusait le coup. Savoir était une chose, en avoir la confirmation en était une autre. Et perdre un ami, ça faisait mal. Surtout Lavi. Surtout maintenant.

Krory ne prononça pas un mot mais les larmes qui pointaient au bord de ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il avait toujours apprécié ce petit rouquin si jovial qui l'avait aidé à se sortir du carcan étouffant du château de son grand-père. Avec Allen, ils lui avaient permis de trouver une maison, un sens à sa vie et surtout des amis. La mine contrite du jeune homme l'attristait d'autant plus que celui-ci n'osait pas faire montre de son émotion devant le vieux Bookman.

Miranda avait étouffé un cri de surprise et chancelé quelque peu, retenue de justesse par la main apaisante et protectrice de Marie qui n'était jamais très loin de la belle Allemande. Elle aussi avait de la peine. Lavi avait toujours été très gentil avec elle. Il la faisait sourire et lui avait souvent remonté le moral avec son attitude légère et ses phrases enjouées. Les couloirs allaient sonner faux sans son rire éclatant.

Lenalee s'était approchée des deux Bookmen qui avaient quitté leur uniforme d'exorciste. Sous l'œil attentif de son grand frère, elle se jeta dans les bras du roux qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire pour limiter le chagrin de la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Lavi et elle étaient si proches. Il la comprenait mieux que quiconque. C'était un ami qui allait la quitter demain.

Lavi avait mal. Les départs, il en avait pourtant tristement l'habitude. Les Bookmen ne s'attardaient jamais trop longtemps dans un même lieu. Ils allaient lui manquer, tous ; même si l'attachement ne devait pas entraver sa mission. Il le savait. Le vieux panda n'avait de cesse de lui faire entrer ce concept dans le crâne ; et jusqu'ici, il avait toujours réussi à garder une certaine distance vis-à-vis des personnes qu'il côtoyait mais là…

La Congrégation, c'était un peu sa maison à lui aussi. Un peu. Et ses membres, c'était un peu sa famille. Un peu.

La Chinoise pleurait dans son cou, les courtes mèches de sa chevelure brune lui chatouillaient le nez. Dans son dos, une étreinte vive manqua de lui arracher son dernier souffle. Krory n'avait pas pu résister et l'enserrait lui aussi pour un au revoir. Allen les avait rejoints. Le cœur de Lavi se serra. Ses amis… Il les aimait tous. Tellement.

Son œil affûté se porta sur une silhouette retranchée derrière le colossal Marie. Celle de Kanda, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota à l'annonce de leur départ. Son regard sombre le fixait avec sévérité, masqué en partie par sa frange brune, ses bras étaient croisés férocement sur sa poitrine, telle une barrière infranchissable. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par la nouvelle. C'était tant mieux en fait. De toute façon, entre eux, il n'y avait rien de particulier, n'est-ce pas ?

Komui regardait Lavi d'une étrange façon, plissant ses yeux de fouine derrière ses lunettes. Il semblait étrangement pensif. Un froncement de sourcils troublait la finesse de ses traits asiatiques alors que son attention était portée à présent sur le Japonais. Lavi devait se ressaisir. Personne ne devait savoir. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son œil de ceux de Kanda. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, qu'ils échangeaient un regard. A cet instant, il devait le détester - si tant est qu'il éprouvât un quelconque sentiment pour lui - il n'avait pas pu lui parler avant. Pas assez de courage, peut-être.

Un concerto de lamentations résonna à ses oreilles et un large sourire naquit sur le visage faussement amusé du roux. Ce n'était pas si dramatique, il allait revenir. Lâchant douloureusement les orbes assassins de son amant, sa prunelle curieuse dériva et il vit Miranda qui se rongeait les ongles, à côté de Marie. Elle était trop gentille.

« Eh Miranda ! Viens avec nous ! J'adore quand une belle fille me prend dans ses bras ! »

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot et manqua de trébucher sur le sol en se jetant sur l'amas des corps. Allen posa son bras au travers de ses épaules, son sourire faisant danser son étrange marque rouge sur son visage. La marée humaine écrasa Lavi. Ses fidèles amis l'entouraient, pourtant il ne voyait qu'une seule personne.

Malgré son intervention auprès de sa jeune collègue, Komui ne les lâchait pas des yeux ; ce n'était pas bon.

_Ne laisse rien paraître de suspect, Lavi !_

Avisant rapidement son supérieur suspicieux et son aïeul qui ne perdait jamais de vue le moindre détail, il prit sur lui d'oublier la boule d'angoisse qui entravait sa gorge :

« Tu fais ton timide, Yuu ? », demanda-t-il innocemment, sa prunelle émeraude pétillante de malice.

Le brun s'était tendu à l'instant où son prénom avait été prononcé, son regard sombre clouant sur place l'impudent qui avait osé outrepasser la limite que Kanda s'évertuait à mettre en place entre les autres et lui. Défiant franchement le samouraï retranché dans son coin, Lavi poursuivit sous les regards ébahis de ses camarades qui oscillaient à tour de rôle entre les deux hommes, craignant les réactions toujours virulentes du kendoka :

« Allez viens me faire un câlin. Je sais que je vais te manquer !

— Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'un nabot dans ton genre ? »

Lavi perdit son sourire. Ces mots, même s'il s'y attendait, lui faisaient mal. Kanda ne lui avait même pas fait l'honneur de le corriger sur sa familiarité coutumière. Non, il l'ignorait, et c'était encore pire.

Allen vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Allen remarquait beaucoup de choses quand il voulait. Surtout les émotions de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il n'aimait pas du tout le voile qui venait de ternir l'émeraude de son ami. Et surtout, il n'aimait pas le ton méprisant sur lequel le samouraï lui avait répondu.

« Tu pourrais au moins être aimable, Kanda !

— Quand je voudrai ton opinion, je te sonnerai, Moyashi.

— C'est Allen », corrigea-t-il, une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

Kanda l'ignora et posa son regard sombre sur Komui, toujours appuyé sur son bureau, spectateur silencieux au côté de Bookman.

« Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à dire, je m'en vais, poursuivit-il un bref hochement de tête à leurs intentions en guise d'au revoir.

— Quel sale type !, grogna le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc, un sourire affligé sur le visage, comme s'il était responsable des mots blessants du Japonais.

— Oublie, Allen ! C'est pas grave. C'est l'émotion. Yuu est un grand sensible, en fait !

— Tu vas nous manquer, Lavi !, le consola Krory.

— Oui, beaucoup, sanglota Miranda.

— Mha, faites-moi tous un gros câliiiiin ! Aah ! »

Komui, sous l'impulsion du moment, en oublia toute la retenue inhérente à son rang et se mêla également à l'étreinte collective en geignant comme l'enfant qu'il savait être, sous les mines amusées de Bookman et de Marie, tous deux restés en retrait.

« Grand frère !, râla Lenalee en soupirant.

— Oui ? », répondit celui-ci innocemment.

Les rires résonnèrent dans le bureau envahi de papiers de Komui. Dans le couloir, Kanda s'enfonçait dans les ombres des corridors circulaires de la citadelle. Il n'avait aucune envie de participer à cette mascarade. Non, il n'en avait pas envie. Vraiment pas. En plus, ce n'était pas son genre. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, lui, du départ de Lavi ? Rien. Rien du tout. Il s'en fichait. Oui, il s'en fichait royalement !

* * *

C'était la fin de l'après-midi. Il faisait triste dehors. La pluie tombait sans discontinuer et ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. Le ciel pleurait, comme le cœur du futur Bookman qui avait préféré rester seul pour terminer de boucler ses affaires, malgré les injonctions véhémentes de ses camarades. Il en avait accumulé des choses depuis qu'il vivait ici. Combien d'années au fait ? Il connaissait la réponse mais il n'avait pas envie de s'en souvenir. Pas assez longtemps à son goût et trop à la fois, beaucoup trop.

Les gouttes d'eau frappaient les carreaux de sa fenêtre en un bruit mat et constant. Des rivières de larmes coulaient à la surface fraîche de la vitre, traçant des dessins mobiles sur lesquels il laissa son regard se perdre un instant. Une macabre mélodie. Un chant doux et mélancolique à la fois qu'il aimait entendre.

Lavi esquissa un bref sourire avant de soulever un carton et le poser sur son bureau. Avec méthode, il entassa ses précieux bouquins, ne s'y arrêtant pas pour lire les titres sur les tranches présentées devant lui. Il ne les voyait plus. Doucement, en un rituel bien rodé, il fermait les portes de sa mémoire, verrouillait l'accès à ses souvenirs pour tourner la page.

Kanda, après s'être faufilé discrètement dans la chambre du roux, s'était abrité dans un coin sombre et avait observé un long moment son amant faire ses cartons, sans que celui-ci ne se doutât de quoi que ce soit. Il s'en allait. Pour de vrai. Ce n'était pas une de ses plaisanteries douteuses dont il était coutumier. La réalité l'avait rattrapé. Cette chambre d'ordinaire si semblable au bureau de Komui perdait son âme à mesure que les affaires du roux disparaissaient dans des cartons fermés avec soin.

« Tu comptais me le dire quand ? »

Le Japonais avait lâché cette question avec rancœur. Il détestait être comme ça : soumis à ses émotions. Il aurait voulu ne rien dire, ne rien montrer. Et surtout, il aurait voulu ne rien ressentir. Ce vide qui prenait place en lui, il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Lavi sursauta. Une voix grave et sourde venait de percuter ses tympans avec agressivité. Kanda ! Il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé. Comme d'habitude.

« Ce soir ? », hésita l'archiviste.

Il ne s'était pas retourné pour le voir. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait avoir sous les yeux : l'inébranlable exorciste, le terrible Kanda avec son faciès mauvais qui terrorisait les trouveurs et certains de ses confrères.

« Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?, lança légèrement Lavi pour dédramatiser la situation même s'il savait cela inutile.

— ...

— Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

— Non », mentit-il.

Enfin, Lavi se tourna et posa son orbe vert en direction de l'ombre qui masquait le brun. Malgré l'obscurité, ils savaient mutuellement que leurs regards s'étaient trouvés pour ne plus se lâcher. Il en avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Une attirance mystérieuse, un désir fou, une attraction saisissante…

Kanda se décida à se montrer et fit quelques pas sur le sol dégagé de la chambre.

« Tu as été rapide.

— Bha ! Question d'habitude, plaisanta le roux, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

— Mmm. »

L'épéiste passa à côté de lui sans le regarder et alla s'appuyer aux montants de la fenêtre, son regard dur se perdant au-delà du parc de la Citadelle. Le ciel semblait plus sombre, de lourds nuages noirs se profilaient à l'horizon et tendaient à envahir tout l'espace. Bientôt, il ferait nuit. Il n'était pas tard pourtant.

Lavi n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, seul son œil vigilant avait suivi son amant. Kanda lui tournait le dos et lui présentait sa nuque dégagée par une haute queue de cheval. Cependant via son reflet dans la vitre, il pouvait voir son visage. Impavide. Impassible. Hermétique. Et pourtant…  
L'eau qui ruisselait sur les carreaux s'imprimait sur son image floue et Lavi crut voir Kanda pleurer. Non, en fait, il le voulait. C'était égoïste. Cette image était fausse, et il le savait. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Pourquoi serait-il triste de son départ, d'abord ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Ce qui se passait entre eux n'était qu'un jeu, une comédie.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient voulu depuis le départ. Aucune attache, aucun sentiment. Rien.

C'était ce rien qui les tenait et les rongeait de l'intérieur.  
C'était ce rien qui faisait qu'ils avaient mal au cœur.  
C'était ce rien qui rendait ce départ si douloureux.  
C'était ce rien qui faisait toute la différence.

Rien… Lien.  
Une lettre de différence. Une ridicule petite lettre de rien du tout. Ils ne pouvaient le nier. De rien, ils en étaient arrivés à ce lien unique qui les tenait. Ils le savaient tous les deux mais n'en avaient jamais parlé. Pourquoi faire ?

Lavi ferma un instant son œil. Pour se voiler la face. Juste quelques secondes avant un brusque retour à la réalité.

La pluie chantait... encore.

Elle les avait vus se trouver, se réunir et s'étreindre. A présent, elle était témoin de leur éloignement et du fossé qui les séparait. Son poing se serra. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il le devait pourtant. Il le savait. Il y avait des moments comme cela où il maudissait son clan et leurs lois absurdes, où il détestait l'homme hésitant qu'il était devenu.

Kanda regardait la pluie tomber. Cependant, il ne voyait pas les gouttes s'écraser juste sous son nez, ni ne sentait la fraîcheur de la vitre près de son front. Son souffle court s'y échouait sèchement, formant de la buée, mais il ne voyait pas les filaments de sa frange tracer des courbes sombres sur la vapeur d'eau agglutinée sur le carreau. Non, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est le ciel qui lavait la terre de toutes les souillures qui s'y trouvaient.

Il aimerait bien pouvoir en faire autant. Chasser ses émotions qui polluaient son esprit. Bien assez de choses entravaient son cerveau sans que la silhouette d'un certain roux ne vienne s'y rajouter, un rire éclatant en sus. S'il pouvait laver son être de l'intérieur de la même façon. Si... Il n'avait que ce mot-là en tête. S'il _la_ retrouvait… Si les choses avaient été différentes… S'il n'avait pas été compatible avec l'innocence… S'il n'avait pas rencontré Lavi… Si...  
Ses mâchoires se crispèrent à nouveau, à lui faire mal. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait ri de ces pensées dégoulinantes de sentiments. Il était vraiment pathétique. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, au fait ?

Un souffle chaud caressa sa nuque. Kanda fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et accommoda sa vue. A côté de son reflet, se trouvait le visage de Lavi. Il souriait. Comme toujours, faussement. Il voudrait bien en faire autant mais lui, il ne souriait jamais. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien lui faisait un bien fou. Bientôt ce contact même minime ne serait que chimérique et obsolète, alors malgré lui, il en profita. Un petit peu.

« Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Tu n'es pas toujours facile à aborder. » Devant le silence de l'autre, Lavi soupira lentement, résigné à faire face au mur impénétrable que lui présentait Kanda. « Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai, non plus.

— … »

Leurs regards se croisèrent via la fenêtre, le premier ténébreux et dur, le second doux et attentif. Ils étaient captifs l'un de l'autre, comme souvent, comme toujours. Ils vivaient leur dernier moment ensemble, ils le savaient. Après qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Ils l'ignoraient et cette question qui semblait a priori sans importance leur laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Yuu… »

Ce dernier frissonna. Son prénom ainsi murmuré était un vrai supplice à entendre. Il détestait son prénom. Il surnommait Lavi « le nabot » devant tous les autres pour se moquer, pour mettre de la distance entre eux. S'il savait que "Yuu" voulait justement dire "nabot" en japonais, il rirait bien de lui ou croirait en une marque d'affection. Tch'. Non, il détestait quand il l'appelait comme ça. Pourtant pour être franc, à cet instant précis, il voulait entendre le son de sa voix le lui murmurer encore une fois, avec son intonation chaude et enjouée, si différente de la sienne froide et terne.

« Yuu… Je vais revenir. »

Leurs cœurs battaient à un rythme déchaîné dans leurs poitrines, à mesure qu'ils prenaient conscience de la portée des demi-mots qu'ils échangeaient.

« Je sais. L'Histoire n'est pas achevée. Plusieurs pages restent encore à écrire.

— … »

Quelle histoire ? La leur ? Lavi ne posa pas ces questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. De toute façon, il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, alors à quoi bon ? Au lieu de ça, Lavi se colla contre le dos de son amant, ses bras enserrant sa taille, et nicha son menton dans le creux de son épaule, joue contre joue. Il voulait sentir la chaleur du corps de Yuu et la force de son aura le pénétrer. Mais l'étreinte fut brève. Kanda s'était éloigné rapidement, presque brutalement.

« Qui t'a permis de me toucher ? »

Le rouquin prit sur lui. Il détestait Kanda quand il faisait ça : quand il le repoussait et érigeait l'arrogante façade de l'exorciste sans cœur. Celui qu'il voulait atteindre, c'était Yuu. Il savait que s'il ne forçait pas les choses, il allait se retrouver seul. Il ne le voulait pas. Pas ce soir. C'était réciproque. Il le savait. Le corps de Kanda avait parlé pour lui : son souffle court, ses gestes gênés, son regard aiguisé, sa fuite. Alors Lavi ne réfléchit plus.

Se retournant vivement, il saisit le bras du Japonais et le força à lui faire face, plantant son regard émeraude dans celui d'encre de Kanda. Ils s'affrontèrent. Longtemps. Les visages étaient fermés. La tension était pesante et le silence, troublé par la pluie, parlait pour eux.

Il n'y avait rien à dire justement. Les mots n'avaient jamais été leur fort. Entre eux, c'était plus intuitif, presque primitif. La poigne de Lavi se fit plus dure sur le biceps nu de Kanda, pourtant celui-ci ne fit rien pour se dégager, lui qui ne laissait personne le dominer. Non, aucun d'eux ne le voulait. Ce contact même douloureux, même insignifiant, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pour le moment.

Le samouraï fut pourtant le premier à rompre le charme de cet affrontement muet :

« Lâche-moi, gronda-t-il.

— Dégage-toi, si tu en es capable ! », le défia son agresseur.

La pénombre avait envahi l'espace et recouvert de ses bras glaciaux la chambre du futur Bookman. Il faisait nuit à présent.

Les deux hommes se faisaient faces, rigides, immobiles. Seule une lueur étrange au fond de leurs prunelles attestait d'une présence dans ces deux statues de marbre.

Et dans un même mouvement, les deux corps se rencontrèrent violemment. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, avides et désireuses. Elles avaient soifs. Elles voulaient s'abreuver du goût délicieux et unique de leur jumelle. Un baiser sulfureux les unit en cette soirée pluvieuse. C'en était douloureux tellement ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et pourtant, ils en redemandaient... encore.

Leurs mains trouvèrent leurs places sur des joues, un cou, un dos, les rapprochant toujours plus. Leurs lèvres scellées ne s'éloignaient que pour grappiller un peu de cet oxygène devenu furieusement rare.

C'était la fin. Ils le savaient. Un dernier au revoir, une dernière étreinte avant un long, long moment.

Pas une phrase ne fut échangée cette nuit-là. Des mots, oui. Pas d'amour. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Pas de promesses non plus. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas les tenir. Juste : « une dernière fois », « encore une fois », « encore », « maintenant » ; des soupirs, des gémissements, des halètements, leurs prénoms murmurés entre deux baisers…

Le noir et le rouge se mêlèrent sur l'oreiller. Des ondées chatoyantes de feu et d'encre prenaient vie. Leurs deux corps nus s'apprivoisèrent, se rencontrèrent. Un souffle chaud parcouru un corps doré et alangui, une langue mutine redessina les contours d'un tatouage, une bouche gourmande se sustenta d'un désir dressé réclamant des lèvres douces. Un gémissement mal maîtrisé s'échappa, alors qu'une tête brune basculait en arrière et qu'une rousse disparaissait sous un nombril.

Leurs mains se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se perdirent, explorèrent le corps de l'autre qu'elles connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Doigts qui, justement, devenaient curieux, demandeurs, pressants, qui s'aventuraient dans les contrées mystérieuses du corps de l'autre pour ouvrir la voie à un plaisir sans nom.

Volupté, désir ardent de se noyer dans l'autre, avec l'autre, autour de l'autre.  
Ivresse divine de perdre pied dans la réalité.  
Juste oublier le lendemain, le départ et les enjeux, ne plus se poser de questions, accepter de se laisser envahir pour s'abandonner et mourir dans les bras réconfortants de l'autre.

L'émeraude et l'onyx se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, ne se quittaient plus jusqu'à se noyer dans la lueur de stupre et de désir qui les rendaient si particulières aux yeux de l'autre.

Ballet animal et sensuel.  
Danse millénaire et sauvage.  
Ardeur et douceur.  
Brutalité et tendresse.  
Lenteur et rapidité.  
Souffles courts, saccadés, rapides, suspendus…

Des hanches ondulaient avec volupté, un corps finement musclé glissait sur la peau brûlante d'un fessier où perlaient des gouttes de sueurs au goût délicieux de luxure, un souffle erratique s'échouait sur une nuque dégagée, une main se perdait sur un désir brûlant accompagnant le rythme envoûtant et, à présent, puissant qui animait les deux hommes.

Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.  
Ils n'étaient plus qu'un.  
Communion des âmes, communion des corps, communion des esprits.

Leurs muscles se tétanisèrent, leurs dos se cambrèrent, alors qu'ils atteignaient ensemble la frontière de l'orgasme dans une explosion de sensations divines. Des doigts se crispèrent autour d'un drap froissé pour contenir l'énergie de cette ultime chevauchée, résister à l'assaut de plaisir qui le submergeait et retenir cette partie de l'autre qui les reliait. Des doigts se crispèrent sur une peau moite -mais follement douce- pour plonger dans le corps offert de son amant, mourir plus profondément dans le tréfonds de son être qui le happait toujours plus, pour s'effacer et fondre entièrement en lui, avec lui.

Des gémissements de purs plaisirs s'échappèrent malgré eux de leurs gorges en feu d'avoir exprimées leur contentement : un cri presque silencieux franchit la mince barrière d'une bouche aux lèvres pincées pour le premier, le second lâchant un soupir lascif et non contenu de volupté qui résonna entre les murs épais de la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité prégnante de la nuit.

La longue chevelure ébène de Kanda, libérée de toute entrave, s'éparpillait en partie sur son dos fin et humide. Les mèches folles couleur de sang de Lavi épousaient parfaitement les contours de son visage. La main tremblante de Yuu se posa et caressa doucement la joue de Lavi à qui il faisait face à présent, lequel lui souriait sincèrement, la prunelle brillante et luisante des dernières volutes de jouissance.

Rares étaient les gestes tendres du Japonais.  
Rares étaient les véritables sourires du futur Bookman.  
Rares étaient ces instants uniques d'amour partagé.

Un dernier baiser... Un souhait murmuré qui s'évanouit emporté par le chant mélodieux de la pluie sur les carreaux alors que les deux hommes s'endormaient étroitement enlacés. Juste tous les deux pour quelques heures.

* * *

Tout le monde était sur le quai. Deux trouveurs attendaient Bookman et Lavi pour les éloigner de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Allen avait du mal à laisser partir son ami. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul mais ce n'était pas un adieu. Lenalee, après avoir une dernière fois enlacée le jeune homme, avait trouvé refuge auprès de Komui, qui les salua chaleureusement. Bookman répondit de même. Lavi voyait bien que le vieux panda accusait le coup, comme quoi ! Krory et Miranda n'avaient pas pu retenir leurs larmes mais ils tâchaient de rester discrets.

La barque s'éloigna sous les cris et les au revoir de leurs confrères exorcistes. Lentement, Lavi vit le tunnel se refermer sur eux, les berges devenir plus sombres. Le dernier pont-levis fut franchi et ils s'en allèrent pour un autre enregistrement. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais la nuit allait s'achever d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne pleuvait plus ce matin cependant l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée chatouillait leurs narines.

L'ancien détenteur du maillet magique était triste. Il n'avait pas revu Yuu. Ils s'étaient quittés très tôt ce matin, sans un mot, pas même leur traditionnelle joute verbale : « Bonne journée Yuu / Mon nom c'est Kanda, Nabot ! / C'est ça, Yuu ! » Non. Rien de tout ça.

Dans leurs dos, la tour gigantesque aux allures fantasmagoriques, tout droit sortie d'une funèbre fiction, se découpait sombrement sous les premiers rayons du soleil.  
Lavi s'entretenait avec Bookman, s'enquérait de sa nouvelle mission quand un point de détail à l'horizon attira son attention. Une ombre familière, reconnaissable entre toute : une haute queue de cheval qui virevoltait doucement dans le vent frais du matin, une silhouette fière et élancée, un éclat au bout d'un bras : Mugen qui scintillait sous les effets de l'astre levant. Un clin d'œil.

Alors Lavi sourit. C'était lui, à n'en pas douter. Kanda était là. Et c'était le plus important.

« Tu m'écoutes ?

— Oui », s'agaça-t-il sans lâcher la silhouette du Japonais qui diminuait de plus en plus. Immuable malgré tout.

Le visage de Yuu lui était invisible mais il imaginait parfaitement son faciès fermé, avec un pli amer qui rabaissait le coin gauche de sa bouche.

« Ton nom sera…

— Aïe ! Non, mais ça va pas, Jiji !

— Je reprends. »

Le jeune Bookman écouta d'une oreille la leçon de son maître. Deux mots se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête, bien qu'il ne sût plus qui les avait prononcés... Un souhait murmuré alors qu'ils étaient à la frontière du sommeil après cette dernière nuit magique : « Te revoir… »

**.:.: Fin :.:.**

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue. _

_C'est un peu tristounet, je trouve. En espérant ne pas avoir été trop OOC. _

_Je sais, j'ai oublié Chaoji, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop j'espère ?  
_

_A bientôt. Niacy^^.

* * *

_

**Natoto** : Si tu relis mon OS encore une fois ( on peut toujours espérer héhé ), bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Laisse-moi ton adresse par MP, je te répondrai. Merci en tout cas ! Biz, Niacy^^.

Cela vaut pour tous les anonymes, d'ailleurs !


End file.
